Drive assemblies for windshield wipers on vehicles are typically located below cowl covers and adjacent to windshields. A drive assembly provides a fixed mounting point for the windshield wipers and controls the oscillating movement of windshield wipers with a linkage system. Given that modern windshield wipers are electrically powered, drive assemblies also include a motor to which a wiring harness is routed. For optimal performance, the drive assembly motor should be kept free from contact with water. Additionally, drive linkage joints typically include grease or other lubricating substances that preferably also have limited contact with water. Although drive assemblies are typically located below vehicle cowl covers, cowl covers are often not a reliable barrier to water. For example, many cowl covers include one or more openings intended to channel water and/or provide for airflow. Over time excessive contact of the drive assembly with water can lead to corrosion, detached joints due to grease loss, and/or power failures.